A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fluid filter assembly having a combination valve retained between a filter media/core assembly and an end plate and, more particularly, to a fluid filter assembly having a novel unitary combination check valve and bypass valve cooperating with a unique end plate for controlling the flow of fluid into and out from the fluid filter assembly. Further, the invention pertains to a fluid filter assembly that includes a filter means that cooperates with a novel combination valve and end plate and results in an overall design that can be more easily assembled.
B. Description of Related Art
There is known in the prior art a filter device having a housing with an open end, a filter element received in the housing, an end plate closing the open end and having inlet and outlet openings therein, and a valve for cooperating with the inlet openings to allow oil to flow into the filter through the inlet openings, but prevents flow of oil in a reverse direction. An example may be seen in Minowa et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,372. Prior filters are known that include a combination valve having two portions, the first portion for closing the inlet openings to block the flow of oil back out of the inlet openings when the oil is not being circulated and the second portion for opening a bypass opening when the filter media is clogged for returning oil to the engine to keep the engine lubricated even though the filter element is clogged. An example of such construction is Covington U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,527.
The present invention improves upon the filter with combination valve, shown for example, in the Covington U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,527 and overcomes disadvantages and deficiencies of such prior art constructions.